Bleach: The Civil War
by Thecolourofbleach
Summary: One year after the Winter War, Azien has been captured then killed at Ichigo's hand. But the Arrancar haven't been defeated, and tensions rise as event after event tears the Soul Society apart, and who is the new man beheind all of this...
1. A Call to Arms

,

Bleach: The Civil War

Chapter 1: A Call to Arms

Ichigo felt himself flying back. Damn, he thought, I didn't think this hollow could hit like that. He flipped, skidded, and stopped well away from this fairly human-like hollow. Ichigo grabbed his sword tighter. This hollow resembled an Arrancar. After the Winter War, he didn't even want to think about Arancars ever again.

Ichigo barreled at the hollow with a yell. He sidestepped the hollows attack and countered, stabbing the hollow directly in the face. As the hollow dissipated Ichigo sighed. It'd been a year since the war, but he could recall every minute of it. He could still feel his wounds; remember the looks on his friend's faces as they were hurt. "Victory, but why doesn't it feel like one at all?" he thought.

He turned and looked in the alleyway near him. For a second, he saw a man dressed in shinigami clothes just standing there, looking at him. "Hey!" Ichigo called. But the man was gone as if he had never been there. Ichigo just forgot about it and kept walking.

He reached his house and flew through the window. Kon greeted him and gave Ichigo his body back. "Any news come in from the Soul Society?" Kon asked. "No," Ichigo responded, "they're still busy cleaning up Azien's mess." Kon sighed. He flopped down and said "Nee-San, I miss you!" Ichigo thought of Rukia, those injuries she had gotten in the war, how painful it was to see her like that. He slammed his fist down hard on the desk in his room.

Even in death Azien haunted him. The things Azien had said and did made Ichigo want to kill him three times over. Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?" he said. Ah, Kurosaki-san! Glad to hear you sound well. "Urahara? Oh yeah I'm fine, but why are you calling? Something up?"

"I have an urgent matter that I need to discuss with you as soon as possible."

"Like what?"

"You'll see when you get here, 7 'o clock sharp! Tell your family that you might be gone a while. Also", he said in a much softer voice, "leave your gigai at home," said Urahara."

"Sure thing," said Ichigo and they hung up. "Urgent matters? What could that mean?" thought Ichigo. He told his dad he was doing Shinigami business, packed up, became a Shinigami, and jumped out his window to the Urahara store. When he arrived, he found Tessai waiting for him.  
"Welcome," he said, "the managers waiting for you." Tessai led Ichigo inside, and there he found Urahara, sitting at the same table that all their discussions took place.

"Ah glad you could make it, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said. He look exactly the same, black loose clothes with a green robe over it, his cane that held his Zanpakto, and of course his cherished green and white striped hat. Tessai also took a seat.

"Not like I have much else to do and you said it was urgent," Ichigo said as he sat down, "so what is it you needed me for?"

"Well as you know, Soul Society is still a mess and there are still several open spots for a captain that need filling."  
" What are you getting at?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. Urahara smiled.

"Congratulations! You've been nominated to be the new captain of the 13rd squad!" "Wha-?" Ichigo stammered, "but who would-"

"Nominate you?" Urahara cut him off, saying, "Well it was Miss Kuchki that wanted to nominate you, and as soon as Renji heard, he proposed it to the Captain-Commander, and now they want to test you to see if you're the right man for the job!"

Ichigo bowed his head. "Urahara," Ichigo started, "this is an honour and all, but I don't know if I'm able to take one this responsibility and I don't know if I could ever fill the spot left by..." He trailed off, going deep into thought, mainly thinking about the loss of Ukitake, and how devastated everyone had been.

"Kurosaki," Urahara stated, "we all miss Ukitake, but think of how much worse we'd be without a captain. And," he added, "I'm going to train you so you can be able to fill the spot even better than Ukitake."

"Even better...?" Ichigo said, sort of in disbelief.

"Yes even better. Follow me Kurosaki." Urahara got up and started walking.

"Wait!" called Ichigo, "where are you going?"

"To your favorite place of course," said Urahara smiling as he opened a trap door, "were going downstairs. Tessai and I will help you reach your full potential."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Ichigo still marveled at the size of this room. It was a huge, gigantic place filled with huge rocks and a barren landscape. "Well," said Urahara, "hasn't changed at all has it?"

"No it really hasn't. So what's this training you wanted me to do?"

"Ah yes your training. As we both know you are a frighteningly powerful child, but we can still make you more powerful and more deadly. One way I'm going to do this is teach you Kidou with Tessai."

"Kidou? You mean like all those spell things?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but before we do that, we need to lower you spiritual energy quite a bit."

"Lower my spiritual energy? Why?"

"Well if you were to put your current high amount of resitau in a spell that would fail, it could cause serious damage. And that's why I'm going to ask you to put this on." He held up a strange blackish patch with a flat glass-like orb in the center.

"What's that?" asked Ichigo. "It's a Soul Sucker," said Urahara, "and I'm going to need you to let me put it on your back." Ichigo shrugged off his shirt, and Urahara slapped on the patch in the center of his back.

Ichigo felt a weird sensation, as if a vacuum was sucking at his back. The orb steadily grew brighter and brighter, until it glowed an incredibly bright blue. Ichigo stumbled forward falling onto one knee, gasping.

"Ah careful Kurosaki, you need to wait a minute to adjust to your new spiritual level."

After a bit Ichigo felt better and stood up. "Alright," said Ichigo, "I'm ready."

"Ok first we'll start out with one your familiar with," said Urahara. Ichigo looked puzzled. "One I'm familiar with-"

"Bakudo One: Sai!" Urahara cried, drawing his first two fingers across his body while doing so. Ichigo collapsed with a grunt. He struggled but could only loosen it a bit.

"Much different without your endless fountain of resitau, huh?" said Urahara. "Whatever just let me out of this!" yelled Ichigo. "Very well", said Urahara. He snapped his fingers and Ichigo felt the bonds around him shatter.

"Your turn, Kurosaki," said Urahara, "You know how it goes, yes?"

"Yeah sure," Ichigo said. He exhaled, collecting himself. He thought the spell through, and shouted, "Bakudo One: Sai!"

Ichigo saw Urahara straighten up the fall to the ground. "Hey I did it!" Ichigo said, sounding sort of surprised. "How do I get you out?"

"Well what you would do is snap you fingers and break the bonds, but that won't be necessary." Urahara said. He got up to one knee and threw his arms up, breaking the spell.

"Show off," Ichigo muttered. "Tessai!" Urahara called.

"Yes manager?" Tessai responded coming over and standing next to him.

"Please help Kurosaki-san with some others please."

"As you wish, Uruhara-dono."

"Wait, where are you going?" said Ichigo.

"Who me?" said Urahara, "someone needs to supervise and control the Soul Sucker, so I'll be over here." He sat down a ways away and the training began.

Meanwhile, another person was going to train. An arrow shot through the air and pierced through the hollow. Uryuu turned around and pushed his glasses up. Hollows, he thought, what a disgusting race of creatures. All they do is lust over their next meal, in the endless cycle of consuming and searching. No purpose no meaning no reason to live. "Heh that's where I come in I suppose," he smiled to himself, but it wasn't a real smile.

After this war, he couldn't get over the pain of the battles, his friends getting beaten and hurt, and the anger he felt towards Azien. He clenched his hands into fists. Him being dead isn't enough he thought furiously, he needs to burn in the hell he created, and I'm going to be the one to throw him in.

He felt the presence of another hollow, and he shot it without even thinking. He was furious, trembling with anger. "I need to get stronger he thought, strong enough to protect everyone, strong enough not to be protected!" He thought angrily, almost at tears now, "Inoue," he said so softly and so broken heartedly, it was enough to make any man feel like crying with him. Finally he drew himself together. He walked away, heading for the river he trained at before they had invaded Soul Society to save Rukia. "I will become stronger," he thought. "I will protect everything I care for!" he thought, with the cold steel of his resolve almost enveloping him like a suit of armor.

Ichigo wasn't too fond of Kidou. He didn't like using it; it felt weird and foreign to him. But he had to admit, it delivered results. He thought as he looked at the remains of a massive rock he had just decimated. Very well done said Tessai, a fine shot. "Tessai!" called Urahara, "I believe he's ready."

"Yes Uruhara-dono, shall I proceed to the next step?"

"Yes please do, Urahara said, but first... He walked over and pushed his hand onto Ichigo's back. Ichigo felt the vacuum release and the flood of his resitau come back. Urahara had steadily giving Ichigo some of his resitau back to make the transition easier, but still he thought about how much better he liked having his normal power level back

"Ok!" said Urahara, "on to lesson 2!

What's that?" asked Ichigo, rather suspiciously.

"We need to properly test your new Kidou skills and what better way to do that than with a fight. Tessai, let's begin!"

Tessai took up a stance and Ichigo, still a little surprised, took up a rather odd stance. "Begin!" shouted Urahara. And they began. Hado Thirty One: Shakkahou! Tessai yelled as he jumped high into the air. Hado Thirty Three: Sokatsue! Ichigo responded with.

The two spells collided leaving plumes of blue and red smoke. Ichigo quickly followed by chanting, "Bakudo Four: Hainon!"

He released the yellow rope that had gathered along his wrist. They flew and Tessai like snakes. Tessai looked unfazed as he shouted, "Bakudo Eight: Seki!" A blue orb appeared at the back of Tessai's hand. He gave a grunt as he back handed the spell Ichigo had used with his Seki and Ichigo's Hainon flew into a rock causing it to explode.

Ichigo jumped level with Tessai, only a few feet away and shouted, "Hado Thirty One: Shakkahou!"

Tessai flew to the ground after taking the brunt of Ichigo's spell. Ichigo stood above the ground searching for Tessai. Then Ichigo heard a soft voice muttering, "Bakudo Sixty Three: Sajo Shabak!" The yellow chains wrapped around Ichigo in an instant, leaving him helpless.

As Ichigo fell, he said in a constricted voice, "Hado Sixty Three: Raikouhou!" A massive ball of golden lightning shattered the chains around him. He landed on the ground, and was soon met with another spell; this one was obviously a Sokatsue.

"Shakkahou!" Ichigo shouted and the two spells crashed in front of him, but the force of the collision sent him skidding back. Then he heard Tessai mutter a spell he couldn't make out, but it was a long one. Suddenly, a small ball of sharp, pale blue lightning appeared at Tessai palm.

Then just as quickly as it came the ball exploded into a massive wall of lightning barreling towards Ichigo. "Crap," Ichigo thought, quickly he gathered himself and confidently shouted, "Bakudo Eighty One: Danku!" The lightning exploded around him engulfing everything in the surrounding area.

After the spell ended Tessai walked over saying, perhaps I went a little too far? No it's fine, Ichigo panted, it's nothing I can't handle. The smoke cleared and there stood Ichigo, standing on one knee, clothes ripped and dirty, but otherwise unharmed.

"Excellent!" cried Urahara," that truly was a magnificent display! Kurosaki-san, you pass Kidou training with flying colors!" Great said Ichigo, still breathing rather heavily. That last one was crazy, what was it? Ichigo asked. It's a special, high level technique. Perhaps I'll teach it to you sometime. Tessai said.  
"Now, Kurosaki, we both know your hollow abilities are a key part in your strength."

"Yeah, but I already beat my hollow, I can control it now," Ichigo said.

"Control it yes. Use its power to its full extent, no, you haven't." Urahara put bluntly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean, there are things hollows can do that with your hollow powers, you can do," Urahara smiled, "take a cero for example. High level hollows can do it, and you can also."

"I can shoot cero?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. Then he remembered his second fight with Grimmjow, and how Shinji used a cero.

"I see you can relate to what I'm talking about," Urahara said. "Well I'm going to help you learn not only cero, but also Sonido."

"Sonido?" asked Ichigo. "Why would I need that when I can Shunpo at captain level?"

"Not everyone is limited to using Shunpo at a captain level. I know quite a few people you wouldn't how to catch with your Shunpo."

"Fine," said Ichigo, now a little irritated. Urahara tended to do that to him.

"What do I need to do?" Ichigo asked.

"First things first, you're going to need your mask on." Urahara said.

Ichigo sighed then took up his stance. Face sideways, left hand curled over face, knees slightly bent. Ichigo felt the swirl of resitau around him, rapidly getting darker and darker, not only in color, but also in the feel of it. The air around Ichigo was dark and evil. Ichigo tilted his head down, and started pulling resitau over his hand onto his face, gradually taking the shape of a mask. Ichigo then threw his hand down, and the transformation was complete.

Mask on, Ichigo breathed out, making those odd hollow noises, there was no other way to describe it. The atmosphere had changed to fear, and this fear was circling around Ichigo.

"Very good," said Urahara, totally unaffected by Ichigo's haunting resitau, "Now, let's get this cero down."

After several tries, Ichigo managed to shoot a successful cero. Left in front of Ichigo was smoldering rocks and rubble. "Well done," said Urahara, "now for Sonido. First act like you're about to use Shunpo. Now when you Shunpo, tap into your hollow powers."

Ichigo lined up to go. His first two attempts were decent, but his last was perfect. Ichigo used Sonido to appear in front of him. "Very good," Urahara said, "now for the final part of your training."

He grabbed his cane with both hands and slowly drew out his sword. Urahara noticed Ichigo's now rather surprised face. "Yes that's right Kurosaki-san. Lesson 4, a duel with me." " Great," said Ichigo, "I've been looking for an excuse to take you down."

"Ah but there is one condition to this duel. No Bankais. This is a Shikai only fight."

"Why only Shikai?" asked Ichigo.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Kurosaki, your Shikai skills are awful, compared to that of a normal captain. You overuse your Bankai, and it puts strain on your body. Now then grab your Zanpakto, and let's begin!"

Ichigo jogged over and grabbed Zangetsu. It felt good to have his own sword in his hands, that indescribable bond between Shinigami and Zanpakto. Ichigo walked back over and faced Urahara.

"Alrighty!" said Urahara, "begin!" And with that they charged at each other. Ichigo took the offensive, slashing at Urahara from every direction. Urahara blocked then leapt back shouting Bakudo Four: Hainon! The yellow rope wrapped around Ichigo, and Urahara came running at Ichigo. Ichigo struggled with the rope, and then managed to break it with enough resitau. By then Urahara was halfway to Ichigo.

"Awake, Benehime!" Urahara muttered to his sword. His Zanpakto changed into its Shikai form, the skinny black and white blade with its elaborate handle. Urahara Shunpo-ed the rest of the way to Ichigo, catching him off guard. Urahara hit Ichigo in his chest with his palm, throwing him back. While flying back, Ichigo saw Urahara Shunpo above him.

"Sing, Benehime!" Urahara shouted. A shrill sound like a firework and a red blast of energy came out of Uruhara's Zanpakto. Ichigo dodged, and as he did he thought, "I've got to think of a way to distract him."

Ichigo turned to Urahara and shouted, "Hado Thirty Three: Soukatsui!" The blue fire erupted and exploded into a rock near Urahara. The flying debris was enough to make Urahara shield his face. Ichigo seized his opportunity and Shunpoed at Urahara, reappearing a few feet away for him shouting, "It's over!" Ichigo swung his sword at Urahara.

"Call out, Benehime!" Ichigo's sword struck something that wasn't flesh. It was a shield. "Whew," said Urahara, "lucky I got this blood mist shied up." The shield dissolved.

"Now," said Urahara, "now I'll fight."

"What? There's no way you were going easy on me."

"Oh but I was," said Urahara, "no time to talk Kurosaki!" Urahara started swinging at Ichigo. He swung up, then down and spun around and took a huge slash at Ichigo, while firing his Zanpakto's energy at him. Ichigo had blocked the first two, but the last he barely blocked and was sent skidding back with the blast.

"Haaaaahhhh," Ichigo yelled as he fought the blast from getting past his sword. Ichigo planted his foot behind him, threw up his sword, deflecting the blast. Ichigo stood there panting, now a ways away from Urahara, with a large hole stretching between them.

"Damn it!" Ichigo thought, "He really is stronger than I thought." He saw Urahara raise his sword collecting red energy around it.

"Not happening!" Ichigo shouted and he raised his sword gathering his own resitau around it. "Getsuga," Ichigo whispered, "Tenshou!" He shouted swinging his sword down as hard as he could. Urahara had done the same, sending his red resitau to match Ichigo's blue resitau. The collision was enormous creating a massive blue and red orb of dangerous swirling power. When the dust cleared, Ichigo and Urahara were left unharmed, but there now was a gigantic hole separating them.

"Shall we continue?" asked Urahara. Ichigo's response was another Getsuga. They fought for awhile, until Urahara said, "OK Kurosaki-san! Your captain training is complete."

"How long was it?" asked Ichigo.

"Ten days," said Urahara.

"Ha just like last time huh?" Ichigo snorted, "That's ironic."

"Well, look how far ten days got you last time." Ichigo looked away. "Whatever," he said. He was busy dwelling on the past. Urahara smiled.

"Kurosaki, I think it's time I got you to the Soul Society. Follow me." Ichigo went behind Urahara as he walked over.

"Wait!" called a familiar voice. Ichigo turned and saw Uryuu jump off of the stairs. "Ishida? What are you doing here?" Urahara stepped into the conversation. "I asked him if he would like to accompany you," said Urahara, "but at first he was dead set against it. He said he'd have no part in Shinigami affairs. But I suppose he changed his mind." He turned to Ishida.

"I see you also have been training." Urahara pointed out. Your spiritual energy is significantly higher and I notice that you have some new Quincy battle gear." He pointed to the new glove and gauntlet he was wearing. "Where did you get these?" asked Urahara.

"I developed it," said Ishida bluntly, "I needed a better arsenal of weapons and devices, and so I made a few."

"You can make your own Quincy gear?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, but its tough and time consuming, but once made they're very helpful."

Urahara started walking away, saying, "now let's fire up the Senkaimon Gate and get you two to the Soul Society." Urahara got to his gate, and soon the two friends were walking into the Soul Society. What they saw next turned their world upside down.


	2. This Place I Call Home

Bleach: The Civil War

Chapter 2: This Place I Call Home

As Ichigo and Uryuu exited the Senkaimon, they both were shocked to see what lay beneath them. Soul Society was in ruin. There was chaos everywhere. People ran screaming and crying. Buildings were burning and smoking. About half of Souls Society was almost completely destroyed. Ichigo just stared in shock. How- what...? He could think of the words to describe the state Soul Society was in. Kurosaki! Snap out of it. Let's get to the Serteitei and find out what the hell is going on here! Right, Ichigo said, shaking his shock and disbelief off, and they made their way to the Northern Gate, which to their surprise, wasn't there anymore. Standing in front of them was a massive hole where it once held a gate.

Ichigo looked past it and saw Renji running, looking like he had seen death. Renji still had his long red hair in a ponytail behind him, and he still had those weird tattoos one his eyebrows and the rest of his body. Ichigo also noticed Renji's Haori. Renji! Ichigo shouted, running over to him with Uryuu not far behind. Ichigo? Said Renji, when did you get here? Just a bit ago and what the hell is happening here? Ichigo demanded. The Arrancar. Renji said with obvious contempt in his voice. They've been getting stronger in Hueco Mundo, waiting to make their last stand against us by taking one last shot at the Soul Society. And they got stronger alright. Renji looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth. They have about 20 or so strong fighters, probably to many for us all to handle, and they've destroyed a lot of Soul Society in the fights they started.

Yeah I can see that, said Ichigo, now what am I supposed to do? Ok you and I'll go find some Arrancar to defeat, we need to win this thing first, and then we'll worry about your Captain status. Renji smiled. Congrats by the way. They heard an explosion behind them. Hado 33: Soukatsui! They heard a female voice shout. Ichigo and saw the girl in the air shooting blue fire from her hand. Rukia! Shouted Ichigo. He saw her turn for a bit, and Ichigo noticed that she had a nasty cut along her face. She soon turned back when the Arrancar she was fighting suddenly appeared in front of her.  
Ichigo! Said Renji as he turned Ichigo around to face him, stop distracting her! Come on we've got our own fights to pick. Ichigo took one last glance at Rukia, and then ran away with Uryuu and Renji.  
While they were running, a bolt of reddish energy shot past them, missing Ichigo by an inch. Ichigo instinctively pulled out Zangetsu. A flurry of bolts shot at them this time and Ichigo just managed to jump up front and block them.  
Heh not bad, he heard a voice say, but I doubt you're a match for me! Ichigo saw a figure jump from the shadows of an alleyway. Take this! The man shouted, shooting a barrage of countless bolts at the trio. Move, Kurosaki, Abari! Uryuu shoved them both aside, summoning out his Ginrei Kojaku. He fired arrows with blinding speed, negating the Arancars attack. Ooooh look at this guy he's got long range attacks too I'm impressed. A figure walked out of the shadows. He was dressed in white, and he had several quill like decorations on his shoulder and cuffs. His face was average; he had grey eyes and short black hair. He went around with the air of a king, and the looks of a pheasant. Well I suppose I should make a proper introduction.

I'm Álvaro Galo, and you're not worth my time. Álvado's eyes widened in surprise when the blue arrow shot by his face. Not worth your time eh? Uryuu cold glare burned into the Arancars eyes, well then I'll just cut your time short and save you the trouble. The Arrancar gave a conceited smile. Heh as if he said, grabbing Uryuu's arrow and crushing it in his hand. "Abari, Kurosaki, keep going. This won't take long," said Uryuu, with steely resolve. Fine said Ichigo, just don't lose. Uryuu smiled a small smile. Don't worry about me he said to Ichigo, I've grown a lot since last time you saw me fight he whispered to himself.  
Right let's go Renji!  
Shouldn't I be the one tell you to do that now? Renji grumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there! We can't just let you leave like this eh?"  
Ichigo and Renji turned around. They saw a slim Arrancar with a flat mane of bright orange hair smiling menacingly at them with his arms crossed. Right Griz? The first Arrancar looked behind him and out of a shadow stepped a huge man, 7ft at the least, large muscular and rather hairy. "Yeah whatever which one do I get?" The large one named Griz growled.  
"Eh what's this? Ichigo said, picking without our consent?" That's rude you know.  
"Oh yeah what're you going to do about it?" said the slim one.  
"Well I'm going to chose, and I chose you."  
The slim Arrancar smiled. Well that's good, 'because I wanted to kill you anyway.  
"Right back at 'cha," said Ichigo.

"Heh," The slim Arrancar turned to his partner. Griz, you take Ponytail. Renji's eye twitched. Ponytail? He said.  
Alright Ponytail let's get started. He stretched his massive body out and yawned. Renji cautiously place his hand on his sword. Griz stood upright again. Here goes, He said. He drew his fist high into the air. Renji looked confused. Haaaaa! Griz slammed his hand directly into the ground in front of him and a crack formed stretching from the where Griz hit to a little past Renji. The crack suddenly split apart, causing a huge rift in the ground. Renji jumped into the air and floated some distance away. Griz jumped after him with surprising speed.  
For a big guy he sure can move eh Shinigami? The slim Arrancar told Ichigo. Eh I'm not too worried about Renji. Besides he turned to the Arrancar, I've got my own problem to deal with.  
"What's your name, Shinigami?"  
"Kurosaki Ichigo."  
The Arrancar took a step back in surprise. He looked at Ichigo with widened eyes. You- you're the one! You killed Azien-sama!  
You better believe it, said Ichigo getting angry just hearing the name Azien, and I'd do it a hundred more times, deaths not a suitable punishment for that bastard. Suddenly the Arrancar released a huge amount of resitau. Ichigo shielded his eyes from the orange resitau. The Arrancar clenched his fists together, his veins were popping, and he looked like he was about to explode himself. Unforgivable! He yelled, I WILL AVENGE AZIEN-SAMA! He barreled at Ichigo screaming. Ichigo just managed to draw Zangetsu and block the Arancars sword, but the force of the attack drove him skidding back. The Arrancar threw up his sword and yelled in rage, cut them down, Guepardo! (Guepardo means cheetah)  
He exploded in menacing orange energy. "He's releasing already?" thought Ichigo. When it was over, he saw the Arancars released form. He had paws for feet now his calves and thighs had thick orange hair with balck spots on them over white armour. He was bare chested with black and orange strips on his chest and back. His arms were the same as his legs, except the backs of the forearms had two short blades sticking out of the fur that were connected up until they past his hands. His hair was long and bright orange reaching the small of his back. He let out a roar and ran at Ichigo.

The Arrancars blade met the flat of Ichigo's blade as Ichigo used both hands to try and stop the Arrancar. But the Arrancar kept running and took Ichigo with him. Ichigo threw the Arrancars blade aside and jumped back shouting Hado 31: Shakkahou! The Arrancar was enveloped in the red blast from Ichigo's hand. Suddenly the Arrancar jumped out of the blast shouting, "That's all the famous Kurosaki Ichigo has? Pathetic!" The Arrancar backhanded Ichigo. Ichigo had blocked the blade, but he still was forced back a bit. Ichigo shouted back, Fine you want to see what I'm made of! He thrust Zangetsu in front of him and put his left hand on his right bicep. Ichigo felt the power flow through him.  
"BANKAI!" Shouted Ichigo as loud as he could. The massive column of dark black and red resitau shot up from Ichigo. The Arrancar took a few steps back. The huge resitau drifted away, leaving a much different looking Ichigo standing there. His clothes were tighter, and more importantly, Zangetsu was smaller. Zangetsu was now roughly the size of an ordinary katana. Tensa Zangetsu. Said Ichigo in a clear, crisp voice. And if this doesn't suit you, Arrancar, I've got something that will, so I hope this will do. Ichigo started to walk over to the Arrancar. The Arrancar narrowed his eyes. Tsh Bankai? So what? All that's changed is your outfit and your Zanpakto shape. Why would anyone be scared of that?  
"Why?" Ichigo repeated. "I wonder..."

The Arrancar looked confused. "Well if that's it I suppose I'll finish this then!"

The Arrancar started running at Ichigo. Then midway through his charge, the Arrancar felt a fist crush the side of his face, and himself flying to the ground. He struck the ground with such force he left a six foot deep hole in the ground. The Arrancar struggled to get up. He looked up and saw Ichigo standing where the Arrancar was a moment before. Ichigo looked down at the Arrancar and started to walk towards him.

You remind me an awful lot of another Arrancar. He was cocky, and loved to fight and kill his enemies. He was merciless and cruel, with no value on any life but his own. You're basically the splitting image of him. Except for two things. He was a panther, you're a cheetah. He was strong..., Ichigo had almost reached the Arrancar now, and you aren't. The Arrancar literally started shaking in rage. Not strong am I? Don't underestimate me! The Arrancar yelled as he shot his bladed arm at Ichigo's throat. Ichigo grabbed the Arrancars wrist and kicked him in the face, sending the Arrancar flying into a building. I always hated the Arrancar, their savageness, their brutality, their mercilessness. Unfortunately I have a piece of that too, inside my soul. But I don't need to use that part of me to fight like you. I fight mercilessly against Arrancar simply because they're Arrancar.

So basically, you're the same as us huh? The Arrancar said from the smoke from the collision. You hate us, you fight without mercy against us, and you even say you have a piece of us in your soul. Well, I'm here to tell you you're not even CLOSE to the power of the Arrancar! And I suppose you thought this was over to huh? The Arrancar gave a chilling laugh. Furia Destructiva! He shouted.

The Arrancar shot tons of resitau around him, which started to spin and whirl around him. Then the whirlwind smaller and smaller and denser and denser, clinging to his skin. The energy was circling around his limbs, then it solidified, leaving his limbs glowing bright orange, and his blades were especially bright. Well how about Kurosaki? You can feel this resitau, can't you? I trained for months to get this powerful, powerful enough to defeat the one man I hated most. The Arrancar stared at Ichigo and smiled. You. He said.  
I'm flattered, said Ichigo, really I am. To go to such lengths to get this far you've done well for yourself. But unfortunately I've trained for months also to destroy what I hate most. Ichigo smiled a bitter smile. Azien and all who followed him. That includes, you.  
You think you can take me on? The Arrancar shouted. Well I'll show you my true power. He drew his right hand back, and his blade started to spark. Ichigo put his right foot behind his left, grabbed his sword with both hands, and straightened his arms so his blade was pointing down, and Ichigo's sword started to collect energy as well. The Arrancar threw his forward and shouted Rayo Naranja Cegadora! His blade exploded with orange lightning, shooting a massive ray of lightning bolts at Ichigo.  
Ichigo swung Zangetsu over his head and shouted Getsuga, and as he swung the blade down hard, Tenshou! The black energy that had collected on his blade shot out as a huge black arc that raced along the ground. The two powers met, and shot black and orange energy high into the sky. The two powers continued to struggled, and the Arrancar started to get the upper hand. His orange blast started to edge Ichigo's Getsuga back towards him. Ichigo knew what he had to do. Ichigo shouted to the Arrancar, I told you that I had another surprise for you right? Well I'm going to let you see it after all. Ichigo planted his left foot back and looked down by his left leg. He used his right hand to keep his Getsuga going, and his left he put over his head. Ichigo took a deep breath, and collected incredibly dark resitau on his left hand. The resitau gained shape, and Ichigo pulled the resitau down over his face.

The Getsuga surged forward, filled with a new power. The Arrancars eyes grew huge as he saw his attack destroyed, and the new wall of pitch black resitau that had taken its place. The Arrancar was thrown back, completely surrounded by a sea of black energy. He was hurting everywhere; his body felt as if it was burning. Finally he smashed into a building, and it was over. The once clean smooth hair on his body was now singed and dirty. He didn't have the strength to stand. He didn't want to stand. He's a monster, the Arrancar thought, that power... it was just like ours.

Ichigo walked over, and the Arrancar saw his face, or rather, what was on it. He saw the evil looking mask, the it's curves that fit Ichigo's face perfectly, the sharp teeth that covered his mouth, the red striped left half, the plain white right half. But what struck him most were the eyes. The soulless black eyes with demonic yellow irises. His entire aura would have made him think Ichigo was a hollow. Curse you, the Arrancar said, I... I hope you burn in hell... All... H-hail Azien-sama! Ichigo looked down at him and said, "Why would you follow a dead man?" "You... You..." The Arrancars voice faded. Eventually, he lay perfectly still, dead. Ichigo waved his mask off, and looked at him one last time. Hm too arrogant and blinded by hate to even tell me his name. Ichigo walked away, hoping that this fight with an Arrancar was his last.

Uryuu let loose an arrow. The Arrancar dodged.

"Ha what in the world was that, Quincy? Talk about bad aim."

Tons of quills suddenly shot at Uryuu. Uryuu dodged, but one managed to scratch his face. The Arrancar Álvado jumped at Uryuu, shooting more quills at him. Well I suppose you're doing alright, considering I'm in my Puerco Espín form. Álvados back was now bristling with quills, and his chest had sort of quill armor on it. His legs had a plain white pair of pants over them, and he had a tight long sleeve white shirt on. His wrists and forearms were covered in quills that pointed forward.

"Eat this!" Álvado thrust his arms forward, shooting quills from his wrists. Uryuu shot arrows back, but Álvado shot them faster, and Uryuu had to leap out of the way. Damn he's regenerating those quills so fast it doesn't even seem like he's lost any, Uryuu thought.

"Let's try something." Uryuu jumped and used his Hirenkyaku (a Quincy Shunpo, but possibly faster) to shoot arrows at Álvado from all directions. Álvado shouted Escudo de la Pluma! Tons of quills on his back shot off and formed a sphere around him, deflecting all Uryuu's arrows. I'm not done yet! Shouted Uryuu. He hirenkyaku-ed above Álvado and shouted, Licht Regen!

A rain of arrows engulfed Álvado Uryuu kept it up for a while longer, then stopped and landed a little ways from Álvado. When the smoke cleared, he saw Álvado on one knee panting, with blood running down his face. Álvado righted himself. Don't get cocky Quincy, I've only just begun! Arrasando Agujas! The quills on his back floated off turned around, and all fired at Uryuu. Uryuu couldn't dodge or shoot them down. Crap! Thought Uryuu, as the quills enveloped him.

Renji clashed swords with the brute. They held for a while, then the large man threw Renji back with a mighty thrust. Renji stopped a ways from the monster; Griz the other guy had called him. Renji knew what he had to do, and he hated that he had to do this already. Howl, Renji started placing his hand on the bottom of his swords blade, Zabimaru! He shouted, as he ran his hand along the blade.

His blade wavered and changed into a black and white segmented blade with teeth. Renji took a three step running start and threw Zabimaru's blade at Griz. Griz blocked it, but he started to be driven back. "Haaaaa!" shouted Renji, extending Zabimaru even longer, driving Griz back faster. Finally Griz managed to roll out of the way, and Renji retracted Zabimaru. Griz got back up, and stared at Renji. Renji raised an eyebrow. What're you looking at? He said. Griz didn't reply. Next thing Renji knew Griz was right beside him. Renji's eyes widened. "Truenos Punzón," said Griz, raising his fist, and then slamming it down on Renji's back. Renji yelled as he flew back into a building.

"What's this? Done already?" said Griz with a frown. "If you're not coming out I'll make you come out." Griz raised his hand so the plan pointed at the place Renji had hit. A red cero appeared in Griz's palm, an orb of bright red deadly energy. Suddenly Zabimaru shot out and it's top hit Griz's palm, throwing Griz's hand back. Then Renji jumped out and spun around, slashing Zabimaru at Griz. Griz stopped the blade but Renji pulled it back and tried an overhead smash with Zabimaru. Griz barely avoided it. "Well I see we're to evenly matched to decide this anytime soon." said Griz. Renji just stood and looked at him, panting. "I'll speed it up, said Griz, "Smash, Oso Pardo." A cloud of smoke erupted around Griz. When the smoke cleared, Renji got a good look at the new Griz.

Álvado looked into the cloud of smoke that was the result of his last attack. Then he saw something glowing blue. What? He said, how's that possible? Oh it's possible, said Uryuu holding a blue oval shield with a vertical and a horizontal line running across it, with my Quincy Heiligen Schild nothing even came close to hitting me.

Álvado grimaced, and then suddenly burst out laughing. You're retarded! He laughed, with that shield you can fire any arrows from you bow! A blue blur shot past Álvados face. What was that? Uryuu asked with mock politeness, I'm what? I don't need a bow when I have this. Uryuu held up his right hand. It had a glove on it that stretched over his entire forearm. On it was a series of tubes that went from the top of his forearm to both sides. "All I need to do," said Uryuu, "is shoot with this, my Leicht Riegel." Shall we continue, Álvado? Damn right we will, smirked Álvado, a shield and glove can't stop me! He shouted as he jumped into the air, shooting countless quills at Uryuu.

Uryuu just held up his shield, blocking all the arrows. "Che-," said Álvado. He Sonido-ed a circle around Uryuu, shooting a circle of quills at Uryuu. Uryuu just spun around shooting arrow at all of the quills, destroying them. Álvado was frozen with fear as he saw Uryuu walk out of all the carnage totally untouched. Uryuu just kept walking over to him, casually pushing up his glasses.

I'm not scared of you! Shouted Álvado, who would be scared of a coward like you? I know what you did when that prisoner girl got attacked.

Uryuu froze in his tracks. He knew exactly what Álvado was talking about. He made a fist so tight his palm started to hurt. Álvado smirked, feeling like he had total control now. Then he suddenly felt a gust of wind, and a pain in his stomach. He looked down to find Uryuu's Steele Schneider in his stomach. "Don't even speak of her," said Uryuu, "I refuse to let you taint my memory of her."

"Why's that?" asked Álvado in a wheezing voice, "don't want to remember what you did?"

"No," said Uryuu in a voice as cold as ice, "I don't want to remember her in that awful white dress you put her in, spending every waking moment in fear of what she would become, or what would become of her friends." He pulled his Steele Schneider out. "I don't want to forget the real Inoue." And with that, he spun around and cut the Arrancars head clean off. Uryuu fell to his knees. It's true, he though, I'm a worthless coward. He remembered when their entire party had just got back to Karakua Town from Hueco Mundo. The Garganta had just closed, and they saw Ichimaru Gin on the ground looking at them. Then in a flash his Zanpakto's blade flew at them, and Uryuu jumped to avoid it. Inoue had been behind him. As he dodged, he saw her die with Ichimaru's sword through her heart. It's all my fault, sobbed Uryuu, if only I could've saved her... He sat there crying for a while longer, remembering Inoue Orihime.

Renji looked up at Griz. He was totally ripped now, and was covered head to toe in thick bear fur. Only his eyes and nose were hair free. "Truenos Punzón," said Griz. Renji dodged it, but was slammed in the back with another punch. Renji rolled along the ground, and then got up, extremely pissed. "Bastard," said Renji, "I'm going to destroy you."  
"How?" asked Griz.  
"Simple," said Renji as he held the hilt of his sword close to his face, I'll get more powerful than you." Griz displayed an obvious look of confusion.  
"BANKAI!" shouted Renji. A huge whirlwind surrounded Renji, totally enveloping Renji. When the whirlwind left, Renji was now wearing a fur coat over his normal ones, and his Zanpakto had changed greatly as well. Renji was now holding a giant baboon snake. Hihio Zabimaru, said Renji. "Well," said Griz, "I'm impressed! This may be a match after all." Griz ran at Renji.  
Renji swung Zabimaru at Griz sending him back. Griz landed on his feet and looked up. He saw Renji swing Zabimaru at Griz, catching him in Zabimaru's mouth. Griz used one hand to hold the mouth open, and the other to ready a cero. Renji saw this and yelled, "Shitouts Taihou!" The two beams met, and Griz was shot out of Zabimaru's mouth, crashing into a building. Griz got up slowly and used Sonido to get near Renji. Griz raised his fist and ran at Renji.

"Hado Thirty Three: Shakkahou!" Renji shouted as his hand shot out a ball of red fire. Griz flew back admist a wave of fire, then landed on his feet shakily a ways away. Griz looked in the smoke from the blast but he couldn't see Renji. He strained his eyes and desperately looked for his opponent.

Behind you Arrancar! Griz whirled around to face his opponent. All Griz saw was Zabimaru's mouth wide open not an arms length away. Griz's eyes widened in shock. That was the last thing Griz would ever see.


	3. An Entrance Most Interesting

Bleach: The Civil War

Chapter 3- An Entrance Most Interesting

As Ichigo ran to find his friends, he looked around at Soul Society. Columns of smoke were rising from many different spots all over Seireitei, and Rukongai was in a panic. After all, what would happen to all those souls in Rukongai if the Shinigami in the Seireitei were defeated? "That won't happen," thought Ichigo. As he ran he saw a body draped over a ruined wall. As he got closer he realized it was Chad's. Ichigo sprinted over to help his friend.

"Chad!" Ichigo called, "Chad are you alright?" he asked. Chad didn't respond. "Crap," said Ichigo, "Chad, answer me!" He checked for a heartbeat and if Chad was still breathing. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Chad was still alive, but not by much. Ichigo was about to attempt to lift Chad when he heard footsteps running towards him. Ichigo looked over and saw a much dirtier and bruised up Renji running at him. "Ichigo," Renji yelled, "oh shoot," Renji said as he noticed Chad, "we need to get this guy to the 4th division fast. He looks like he had a tough fight."

"Why would he have fought?" asked Ichigo, "he was in critical condition right after the war, that's why he needed to stay in the Soul Society, so he could heal! So why, or how, could he have fought?" Ichigo demanded to know.

I don't know! Said Renji defensively, but he was almost ready to go back to the real world, so I guess he thought he needed to help. Renji started to pick Chad up. "At any rate we need to get this guy healed. Grab the big guy and help me carry him there," Renji said. Ichigo nodded as he grabbed Chad's legs and put them on his shoulder. Renji did the same with Chad's torso.

"OK let's go!" Renji said and they started running to the 4th division barracks.

Uryuu was running to find his friends as well. As he ran he heard a hollows scream not too far away. Uryuu jumped on a building roof and saw a Shinigami fighting off several Huge Hollows (huge hollow being a specific denomination of hollows). Uryuu shouted, "Heads up, Shinigami!" The Shinigami looked over and saw Uryuu about to fire his bow. The Shinigami leapt back and Uryuu shot hundreds of arrows, completely decimating the hollows.

The Shinigami jumped over to Uryuu and said, "Thanks for the hand." Uryuu looked the Shinigami over. He was tall and somewhat muscular, with dark drown hair and deep blue eyes. He had an air of authourity that made Uryuu realize that he didnt want to mess around with this guy.

"No problem," said Uryuu, "you probably wouldn't have had too much trouble with them anyway, considering your rank." Uryuu pointed to the Shinigami's armband. "Vice-captain, correct?" asked Uryuu.

"Yeah 5th Division vice-captain, Kenshin Shinobu."

"Well Kenshin what's the situation?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Not good," he said, "we're being overwhelmed. Several vice captains have been defeated, and the ones who win are usually too injured to fight. The captains are winning for the most part, but they get injured too."

"Sounds bad," said Uryuu, "but I have news. Kurosaki Ichigo, Abari Renji, and I have all engaged in fighting, and we all won our fights."

"Kurosaki's here?" asked Kenshin with surprise, "that must mean that you're his Quincy friend, Ishida, right?"

"That's me, Uryuu Ishida. How'd you find out about us?"

"Come on," Kenshin said, "your group is famous around the entire Soul Society, everyone knows about you."

"Oh," said Uryuu blandly, "figures I guess."

Kenshin looked at Uryuu and said, "Alright let's get going. We need update the Captain-Commander of this." Kenshin turned around.

"Let's go!" he said to Uryuu and they started running to the 1st Division Barracks.

The 4th Division Barracks were packed with injured people. Almost every surface had a body on it. As Renji and Ichigo entered, they saw vice-captain Isane bustling about. "Vice-captain Isane!" called Renji. "Ah Captain Renji! One moment please!" she said. After she finished talking to a 4th division member, she ran over to them and said, I'm so sorry we've been so busy, but let's put him in the courtyard." As they walked out onto the courtyard they found it filled with bodies as well.

Ichigo looked around to see if he saw any familiar faces or higher ranks. Unfortunately, he did. He saw 3 vice captains, Hinamori, Kira, and one he didn't recognize. He was sure there were more. He also saw another person that made his heart skip a beat. He saw Rukia, lying over in the corner, body all bloody.

They finally reached the spot, and they gently set Chad down. The minute Chad was set down, Ichigo ran off over to Rukia. "Hey, where are you going, Ichigo?" Ichigo heard Renji call after him. But Ichigo was only worried about one thing right now. He had to see Rukia. When he reached her, he fell to his knees. He looked at the incredibly bad state she was in. He had trouble holding back tears. It was the Winter War all over again. He looked down again, and saw Rukia slowly open her eyes. "Rukia?" he said softly.

"Ichigo?" Said Rukia, "Why are you here?" Ichigo smiled with relief. "Rukia's all right!" Ichigo thought happily.

"I came by to drop of Chad. We found him wounded as well," Ichigo said, "but what happened to you?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked up at the sky. "The arrancar girl I was fighting was strong," said Rukia, "I didn't have much of a chance, and I knew that at the beginning, but it was necessary."

"I was doing fine to start with," Rukia continued, "but once she released it was all over." Ichigo cut in saying, "How did you get back to the 4th Division Barracks?"

"Well," started Rukia, "I took a bad hit, the hit that was the final blow. I couldn't move, and the arrancar was coming in for the kill. Then, a man stepped in started fighting her. I don't remember his face or his appearance.

"After that I blacked out, and found myself here," she said. "I'm so weak," Rukia said sadly.

"I don't care how strong you are, I'm just glad you still alive," said Ichigo with a smile, "I was worried when I didn't feel your resitau."

"Why should you be worried about me?" Said Rukia angrily, "I don't need you to protect me. Besides, you're awful at sensing resitau and you know it, so you shouldn't have been worried."

"In most cases I am bad at sensing resitau," Ichigo said calmly, but for some reason, I can always find yours easily." said Ichigo as he turned and looked Rukia in the eye, "and as the new 13th Division captain," Ichigo said with a cocky smile, "it is my job to protect you." Rukia looked right at Ichigo and smiled saying, "actually, it's my job to protect you," she said as she showed him the armband she was wearing. Ichigo hadn't noticed it before, but the armband was that of a vice-captain. "Rukia..." Ichigo started.

Suddenly they heard a loud banging noise and a loud voice saying, "all captains, please report to Captain Unohana's office for an emergence captains meeting. Please assist injured captains to the meeting if necessary. I repeat..." the announcement continued on. Renji ran over to Ichigo and when he got there he saw Rukia.

"You too Rukia?" Renji said with surprise. "Yeah me too," said Rukia as she looked away seeming very depressed now, "don't you need to be somewhere Renji?"

"Right, Ichigo you come too. "Wha-? But I'm not a captain! I don't know what to do!"

"Right now that doesn't matter come on!" Ichigo took one last look at Rukia. He really didn't know what to make of their relationship. But that wasn't important now. Now he needed to find out what he had to do next.

"Come on Ichigo!" Renji shouted from a few feet away. Ichigo took off after him running and dodging injured people. They passed several familiar faces along the way. They saw Hanataro healing a devastated Shinigami. They saw a Shinigami help Soi Fong into Captain Unohana's office. "This is unbelievable," Ichigo heard Renji mutter.

Finally they reached the office and crowded in. When they entered Ichigo saw several captains lined up into two rows in the middle of the room. Renji pointed out Ichigo's spot at the end of the rift row and they stood in their spots. As Ichigo walked over he saw a familiar face in the 3rd Divisions spot. He gasped aloud and almost fell to his knees in shock.

"A- A- Amagai?" Ichigo said in utter disbelief. Standing there was the man Ichigo had fought against to protect Lurychio, the man who had stabbed Captain-Commander Genryusai. "What's up?" said Amagai with a big smile, "I bet you didn't expect to see me here." "

"I never expected see you ever again!" Ichigo exclaimed, "how did-"

"I survive?" Amagai cut in, "well I wasn't planning on it, I assure you. As I was about to die in my flames someone took me away. They were fast, the fastest Shunpo user I've ever seen. He didn't even stop when he took me, that's probably why no one noticed our disappearance. He brought me into a building far away from where everyone was. The first thing he did when we got there was to knock me out. When I woke up the Bakkutou was gone and he was sitting there in a chair, sleeping. I woke him up and he smiled and said you wanted redemption, now go and get it. So I went back here after months of recovering from the Bakkutou's after-effects, and was re-instated as the 3rd Division Captain."

"So, who's the guy that saved you?" Ichigo croaked out, still in total disbelief. "Don't know," Amagai said bluntly, "never told me his name or anything."

Then Zaraki entered the room last and the Captain-Commander started the meeting.

"As you all know the arrancar have gotten much stronger. They have been able to best many vice-captains and even some of the captain class. For now they have pulled out of the Seireitei and are regrouping somewhere in Rukongai," said the Captain-Commander, "we must prepare for the second assault. I want a casualties report from each division right away starting from division 2!"

Soi Fong was sitting in a chair, leaning heavily to one side. She was bandaged up really well, and everyone in the room knew her report before she said a word.

"The 2nd Division has taken huge losses," she started off saying, "and about half of my division is immobile, including me." She held her head high as she said that, still showing pride even in defeat.

Amagai went next. "My division is mostly intact, except my vice-captain," said Amagai, "other than that we're ready to be on the front lines.

"Very well, said the Captain-Commander, next we'll go to Captain Abari."

"My division is mostly ready as well," Renji said, "along with my vice-captain and me."

"I see, so putting Kenshin at the vice-captain position was a good decision after all," Genryusai said, "next division."

Byakuya was exactly the same as Ichigo remembered, same hairstyle, same royal air about him, same monotone voice. The only thing that was different was the bandages he wore.

"My division has suffered mild losses including myself," said Byakuya, "but my vice-captain is fully ready for deployment." Ichigo was a little surprised. Byakuya, the head of the Kuchki House, had lost. "I wonder who beat him?" Ichigo thought.

Then it was the new 7th Division captains turn to report in. As Ichigo looked the new guy over, Ichigo felt he wasn't so new. He didn't look that different from all the other captains, it's just his aura and looks reminded him of someone. The new captain was so familiar to Ichigo it frustrated him.

"My division has suffered heavy losses," he said in a very serious voice, "but I am fit for battle." "No vice?" thought Ichigo "must not have survived the war." Ichigo clenched his fist just at the thought of the war.

"Very well, Captain Kano," said the Captain-Commander, "continue." Captain Kyoraku was up now, still wearing the same flowery coat over his haori.

"Well Yama-jii," he started, "we haven't lost that many, and I can fight." "He lost his vice too?" Ichigo thought. Now it was the 9th Divisions turn. Standing in the 9th Divisions captains spot was Hisagi Shuuhei. "Wow," thought Ichigo, "he got his Bankai pretty fast."

"Captain-Commander, I think it's fair to say that the 9th Division cannot fight any longer," Hisagi said, "only I can fight."

Toshirou was next, and he was bandaged up so tightly it looked as if he had trouble moving. "10th Division is mostly mobile, save for myself and my vice-captain." he said.

"How about the 11th Division, Zaraki?" Genryusai said.

"Were about down to a third of our normal numbers, but me and my vice are fine," he said, looking very unamused. "He probably doesn't look happy because he's not fighting," Ichigo thought. It was the 12th Divisions turn but no one was in the captain's spot.

"Mayuri was too injured to be able to attend," said the Captain-Commander, "Kurosaki, I know that you probably don't know much of what has been going on in your division but give us what report you can."

"Alright," said Ichigo nervously. Then he thought of Rukia, and instantly grew confident. "I don't know how well my squad is really doing, but I know my vice-captain is unable to fight, but I am," said Ichigo with confidence.

"Well that's it, said the Captain-Commander, I'm going to assign you each to a group. I will announce the groups and positions in a few moments. Oh and Kurosaki, he added, here's this. He handed Ichigo a brand new haori. I know I haven't officially tested you, but I don't think that's necessary after all you've done for the Soul Society. Ichigo just stared at the haori, then thanked Genryusai and put it on. "Dismissed!" the Captain-Commander yelled.

Ichigo and Renji walked out of Unohana's office with a heavy feeling around them. "Man," said Ichigo while looking down at the floor, "we are in pretty bad shape."

"Yeah," Renji answered," but I think we'll still win this battle."

"Yeah we will," said Ichigo confidently, "oh by the way, who is the new 7th Division Captain? I feel like I know him from somewhere.

"You do," Renji said, "Remember when we fell into the Forest of Menos in Hueco Mundo?"

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Kano Ashido, remember him? Renji said, "He was the-"

"-guy that we found who helped us fight our way out of there! Now I remember him! When did he get back? And how?"

"Don't know," Renji said, "He doesn't talk much."

"I didn't realize he was so high level," Ichigo said with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Kurosaki!" they heard someone say. Ichigo and Renji turned around and saw Uryuu and another Shinigami running and squeezing past bodies to get over to them.

"Ishida?" said Ichigo, "where were you?"

"Vice-captain Kenshin and I were going to try and find the Captain-Commander to tell him we were here," Uryuu said, "but when we got there we were told that he was here."

"Don't worry he's up to date on the situation," Renji said, "Shinobu, how've things been going for you?"

"I've been fighting off the large number of Hollows that have been attacking," he said in a stern voice, "I also-"

"Attention all personnel of vice-captain and captain rank, here are you group assignments for guarding the gates of the Seireitei.

"North Wall group members are: Captain Amagai, Captain Hisagi, and Vice-Captain Hikaru. East Wall group members are, Captain Zaraki, 3rd Seat Madarame, and 5th Seat Ayasegawa. South Wall group members are Captain Kyoraku, Vice-Captain Kuchki, and Vice-Captain Chojiro. Another Kuchki? Ichigo whispered to Renji. I'll tell you later, Renji replied softly. West Wall group members are: Captain Abari, Captain Kurosaki, and Vice-Captain Kenshin. Please deploy to your assigned posts at once!"

"Alright, let's go," said Renji.

"You come to Ishida," Ichigo said, "We might need you." Uryuu nodded. "It's not like he would stay here anyway," Ichigo thought. They set off towards the West Gate, and when they got there Ichigo was pleased to see that the gate was still there. But suddenly the ground started shaking. It felt like an earthquake had hit. They heard something smash against the gate. The gate groaned and bent, but didn't break. The group jumped back.

"Everyone, get ready, it looks like the invasion starts here," Renji said. The pounding on the gate continued as they readied their weapons, drawing swords and summoning bows. Then the pounding stopped. The group relaxed a bit and waited. The wait wasn't long. The next thing they knew the gate had been obliterated, throwing wooden shards flying at them. When they looked up they saw a Huge Hollow about the size of the gate that has been there moments before. It was muscular and a slight greenish color to it and its mask resemble a wolf. It gave a massive hollow scream and started advancing.

Uryuu ran forward and shot millions of arrows at the Hollow. They did nothing but bounce off a barrier in front of the hollow. "Damn," Uryuu said, "he's got some kind of a resitau shield around him."

"Then I'll take it out," Kenshin said. "Wait let me-" Ichigo started to say.

Renji put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Let him do this," Renji told Ichigo, "trust me, he doesn't disappoint." Kenshin took a deep breath.

"Please stand back," he said, "I'm going to release my Zanpakto." They all stepped back and Ichigo asked Renji," is he any good?"

"Oh you'll see," Renji said with a smile.

"Spark," Kenshin said. Ichigo noticed that the sky was getting filled with ominous black clouds. Kenshin lowered his sword.

"Kaminari!" He yelled as he let go of his sword and threw it high into the air. His sword was instantly struck with a huge bolt of massive purple lightning. Ichigo watched in amazement as the bolt intensified, getting brighter and brighter. Kenshin jumped into the air and grabbed his sword.

He started falling toward the Hollow with the lightning bolt still attached to his sword. "Haaaaaaaaa!" Kenshin yelled as he smashed the hollows barrier with his sword and lightning. Ichigo was nearly deafened by the roaring thunder from the strike. Ichigo could only see a bright purplish light over by Kenshin. When the light faded he saw Kenshin walking back towards them with the hollow disintegrating behind him. Ichigo looked at Kenshin's released Zanpakto. It was similar to a long sword except for the color. His sword blade looked like a gleaming golden diamond. It was razor sharp and looked conducted his lightning with ease. The hilt was an elegant black grip with a silver guard. They all ran over to him. "Wow," Ichigo said in awe, "that was incredible."

"That's my vice for ya," Renji said with a grin. Then they felt a dark presence slowly come into focus behind them. They all slowly turned around to see a massive army of Hollows lead by several Arrancar. "Oh man," Ichigo said, "there's so many!"

"Che-!" Renji said with disdain, "a grand entrance eh? How ridiculous."

"So," Ishida said, "the invasion begins here."

"No," Ichigo said with fierce determination, "the invasion ends here."


	4. An Invasion of Old

Bleach: The Civil War

Chapter 4 - An Invasion of Old

The defenders of the Soul Society looked at the massive column of approaching hollows and arrancar. The line extended as far as the eye could see, thousands of hollows marching on the ground, filling the air with screams of hollows and people alike.  
The weather was still stormy and unpleasant from Kenshin's Zanpakto, adding another dimension to the intensity of the situation.

"Crap," Renji said, "were going to need all the Shinigami in the Serteitei. Quick," he said as he turned to Uryuu, "you go tell the Captain-Commander. He'll make sure that all the divisions come and help us."

"Right," Uryuu said as he turned and disappeared in the distance.

"What about the other captains?" Ichigo asked yelling over the wind.

"They should be coming soon," Kenshin said loudly, "they'll have started to come over when I released my Zanpakto." Just as he finished his sentence the North Wall group came over.

Amagai took a look at the approaching army. "The arrancar will finally meet there end today," he said.

"Yeah," Hisagi added.

"Heh," said the new 2nd Division vice-captain Hikaru Itsuki, "impressive really. But that's not what wins battles."

"Damn right it isn't," Renji cut in, "it's gonna take a lot more than a fancy entrance to beat us." The hollows were close now about a quarter mile from the gate.

Then they heard a banging and a voice shouting, "Attention all mobile members of Divisions 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11, and 13 please report to the West Gate at once!"

"Good," said Ichigo, "reinforcements." The hollows were extremely close to the gate now about 100 yards away.

"It looks like the reinforcements won't make it though," Renji said grimly. Suddenly Uryuu appeared with the South Wall group as well. Kenpachi looked down at the hollow army and started laughing madly.

"Whooooo this'll be fun," said Kenpachi with obvious joy.

"Oh yeah it will," Ikkaku agreed, "right Yumichka?"

"Hmm what a disgusting group of creatures," replied Yumichka with disdain, "truly an ugly sight." Ikkaku looked away.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said kind of irritated. The hollows had reached the gate. But suddenly they stopped right before crossing into the Serteitei.

The defenders of the Seireitei looked at the army wordlessly. A group of ten arrancar stepped forward to the front of the army of hollows. Then one man stepped in front of all of them.

"Surrender now, members of the Goitei 13. I promise then that your demise will be swift. If you continue to resist then I will be forced to destroy this place you call home," the man in front shouted.  
"We will never surrender to you, no matter how strong you are!" Renji yelled back. The man gave a mocking smile.

"Do you see these Arrancar? They are the new Espada."

"But not all of them are new," he said with an evil smile, "you remember Aaroniero?" An arrancar with a tubular dome for his head with two skulls like faces inside stepped forward. The shinigami were taken aback. This man had brought arrancar back to life.

"Impossible!" Renji breathed out in dismay.

"Zommari," the man said. The odd witch doctor like arrancar stepped forward.

Grimmjow, the man continued with.

Ichigo clenched his fist. "That bastard!" Ichigo thought.

"Yo Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled with a smile, "your mine." Ichigo stared back and said nothing.

"Nniorita!" The man shouted. The evilest looking arrancar with an eye patch stepped forward, glaring at Kenpachi.

"And the last returning Espada, Harribel." The blonde arrancar girl stepped forward, showing no expression. "Those are the 5 Espada you remember, but don't worry I've brought back more and trained them to be Espada material," the man said with a smile, "you'll have to find out who for yourself.

"But they aren't all arrancar," he added still smiling, "I've got one of the most powerful shinigami fighting for me."

A middle aged Shinigami in a white robe stepped forward. He had short flat blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was athletic looking and by his constant observing Ichigo assumed he was smart.

"How did they get this guy to join?" Ichigo asked himself. Suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of footsteps, running towards the gate. Ichigo turned around to see almost every Shinigami in the Soul Society running over to help. Almost instantly they lined up a few hundred feet from the gate in perfect ranks. It was the ultimate standoff between good and evil.

Ichigo looked at the Grimmjow with contempt as the wind whistled by him. He felt something hit his shoulder. He looked up to see rain start to fall. Lightning flashed and thunder clapper in the distance. For some reason Ichigo stepped forward until he was in front of the entire Shinigami army. He raised Zangetsu into the air as lightning flashed. He heard the sound of thousands of swords being drawn behind him.

The leader of the hollow army drew his sword, as did every arrancar on his side, along with the other blonde Shinigami. The other blonde Shinigami stepped forward and faced Ichigo with his sword raised as well. Ichigo noticed that the other Shinigami's sword was a full time release Zanpakto like his, only the other Shinigami's sword was tall and straight, but it too had a white hilt wrap and no guard.

Ichigo focused his energy in his sword and Zangetsu glowed blue. The other Shinigami's blade started to glow purple as well. They both stepped forward and swung, releasing their build up energy.

The blasts collided and shot up plumes of smoke. As soon as the blasts hit the shinigami army let out a massive yell and charged at the hollows. The hollows and weaker arrancar screamed and barreled at the shinigami.

The final invasion had begun.

Both sides collided in a huge wave of shinigami and hollow. Ichigo was in the front lines yelling and taking out every hollow within his swords range. He turned to slash at a hollow but before he could he felt a fist crush into his stomach.

Ichigo flew into the air spinning but recovered and took and leapt back. He saw a figure rise into the air in front of him.

"You've gotten slow," Kurosaki. The figure looked up and Ichigo saw his face.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said, "how did you come back to life?"

"Who cares?" Grimmjow yelled as he ran at Ichigo, all that matters is that this time I'll be the one to defeat you!" Grimmjow threw a punch at Ichigo. Ichigo sidestepped and leapt away from another punch.

"Bastard!" Ichigo growled. Ichigo held the palm of his hand up at Grimmjow. "Hado Thirty Three: Sokatsue!" Ichigo yelled putting a massive amount of force behind the attack.

Grimmjow looked on as the wall of blue flames shot at him. He raised his hand and readied a cero.  
"Not good enough," he said. Grimmjow shot his cero and the two attacks met sending up smoke. Grimmjow looked into the flames. "Hm?" Grimmjow said as he noticed something. Ichigo suddenly barreled out of the smoke with a yell.  
"Hado Four: Byakurai!" Ichigo yelled. A bolt of white lightning shot from Ichigo's fingertip at Grimmjow. Grimmjow batted it away with his bare hand.

Ichigo Shunpo-ed behind Grimmjow and shouted, "Hado Sixty Three: Raikouhou!" A huge bolt of golden lightning erupted from Ichigo's palm. Grimmjow drew his sword and blocked the attack but was pushed back. Ichigo took the opportunity to Shunpo next to Grimmjow.

"Enough crap Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled as he shot a cero at him. Ichigo couldn't dodge. He swung at the cero with Zangetsu and sliced it in half on either side of himself. Grimmjow suddenly appeared behind Ichigo with another cero which he fired, engulfing Ichigo. When the blast cleared Grimmjow saw Ichigo totally unharmed. Grimmjow fired another cero.

"Bakudo Eighty One: Danku," Ichigo said calmly. The cero collided with the transparent wall that appeared in front of Ichigo and diverted around the wall.

"So that's how he blocked the first cero," Grimmjow thought. He ran at Ichigo yelling, "You may have some new tricks but it's still not enough!" Grimmjow swung down at Ichigo and their swords met. Ichigo struggled to keep Grimmjow at bay.

Then Grimmjow grabbed the back of Zangetsu and pulled it to his side, kicking Ichigo hard in the stomach at the same time. Ichigo coughed up spit and blood as he flew back.

Grimmjow laughed as he said, "you remember this Kurosaki?" Grimmjow cut his index finger on his sword. Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew what was coming.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled as black resitau exploded around him. Grimmjow held up his hand.  
"It's no use Kurosaki only that mask can stop it." A bright blue cero appeared at Grimmjow's palm. "And I'm going to make you bring it out," Grimmjow said with menace. The resitau around Ichigo faded and he saw the expanding blue cero.

"Gran Ray Cero!" Grimmjow shouted as the cero shot out of his hand. Ichigo grabbed his sword with two hands and swung at the cero. It slammed against his sword and almost got by him. Ichigo grunted as the cero slowly pushed him back.

"Give up Kurosaki that mask is your power you're only good because of it," Grimmjow yelled at him, so just put it on!"

Ichigo suddenly started to relax. Then Ichigo's resitau burst out as he deflected the cero. Ichigo just stood there looking down. Grimmjow was shocked. Slowly Ichigo looked up. Grimmjow was taken aback.

Ichigo's eyes were glowing a pale blue. "I think your underestimating me," Ichigo said in a solemn voice, "you really shouldn't do that. If you're not serious about my power," Ichigo raised his sword, "you will die a lot sooner."

Ichigo swung his sword down releasing a black Getsuga going at an extremely fast speed. Grimmjow narrowly dodged and looked at the spot where Ichigo had fired it from. But Ichigo was gone. Grimmjow desperately looked around for him. "Haaaaaaaaa!"

Grimmjow looked up to see Ichigo falling toward him with a huge Getsuga built on his sword.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he shouted, "Grind, Pantera!"

Ichigo slammed his Getsuga down on the explosion of blue resitau. In the smoke Ichigo felt a kick hit his stomach. He flew back with a yell.

Grimmjow stepped out of the smoke. Ichigo saw the released form he never had wanted to see again. Grimmjow had long blue hair now and had a long tail. His hands were like claws and his feet were like paws. His entire body was covered in a white armor with guards on his legs and forearms.

"Let's see that mask Kurosaki", said Grimmjow with a smile, "I'm not holding back anymore."

Ichigo looked down at the battle. The Shinigami were losing. "I need to finish this fast so I can help," thought Ichigo.  
"Fine," said Ichigo as he took up the stance, "here comes the mask you've been dying to see."

Ichigo started collecting dark resitau around his hand on his head. Ichigo inhaled slowly. He threw his hand down.

The mask was on. Ichigo gave a hollowish yell and flew at Grimmjow with incredible speed. Grimmjow put his arms up and blocked the sword with his forearm guards but Ichigo kept going.

Grimmjow lifted one arm just enough so that his elbow pointed at Ichigo. "Eat this!" Grimmjow yelled as he fired one of the explosive shards from his elbow.

The shard slammed into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo held the spot where he was hit and went down on one knee. Grimmjow came to a stop and laughed. "That's pathetic! "Don't tell me this is all you have Kurosaki!"

"It's not, Ichigo said suddenly as he stood up and held something out in his hand. Grimmjow looked at the object. It was the shard that was supposed to have hit his chest. Ichigo threw it away.

"I've learned some new things since our last fight," Ichigo said with the hollow warble in his voice, "stuff like this." Ichigo raised his hand and pointed his first two fingers at Grimmjow. Grimmjow was confused.

"Don't worry Grimmjow," Ichigo said as his fingers started to spark with red energy, "you're very familiar with this." Ichigo charged the cero, forming a bright red ball in front of his fingertips.  
Grimmjow was stunned. "A cero?" Grimmjow said with disbelief.

"You bet," said Ichigo. He fired the cero, a huge red beam of deadly energy, directly at Grimmjow. Ichigo saw Grimmjow being enveloped by his cero, then Ichigo's cero exploded and another cero, much different cero shoot at Ichigo. Ichigo used Sonido to get away from the cero.

"Surprised?" Grimmjow asked with a smile. "No, not at all," Ichigo said calmly, Cero Oscuras right? I would've been surprised if you hadn't of used it." Grimmjow took a step back put his palm up to face Ichigo.  
Grimmjow just glared at Ichigo. A black cero with a blue outlining appeared. "Good luck with this one Kurosaki," Grimmjow said.

"Cero Oscuras!" Grimmjow shouted as he fired the cero. Ichigo watched as the huge black cero rushed at him.

Uryuu wasn't doing well either. He gave a grunt as he slammed into the side of a building and cracked the wall. He looked around at the rest of the battle.

He saw Kenshin summon a huge lightning bolt at his opponent. He saw Renji dodge a cero then swing Zabimaru at his enemy. Uryuu noticed that Renji's haori was ripped and torn.  
Then a massive wave of resitau pressed Uryuu against the wall.

"Gah!" Uryuu exclaimed, "What in the world?" He looked over to see Ichigo's opponent shooting a huge black cero with Ichigo inside the blast.

"No...," Uryuu said, "Kurosaki can't be..."

Then Uryuu suddenly felt a bit of wind brush by his face. Uryuu quickly rolled out of the way of the blade that had almost crushed his head.

"No time to get distracted!" The arrancar shouted as he dove in for another strike.

Uryuu jumped back and fired a barrage of arrows from his gauntlet, Leicht Riegel. The arrancar dodged and used Sonido to appear right in front of Uryuu.

"Ha!" The arrancar shouted as he swung at Uryuu. The Arrancar's swing cut the golden string on Uryuu's clothes. Uryuu Hirenkyaku-ed away behind a building.  
He's too fast, Uryuu thought, and it's not ready yet," he thought as he touched an object on his chest. "Of all the arrancar I get Ggio Vega, one of the fastest," Uryuu thought. Vega was the fraccion member that fought with Captain Soifon.

Uryuu took a breath and jumped out from behind the building. He shot tons of arrows at Vega. Vega dodged as Uryuu grabbed a Steele Schneider from his belt.

Vega appeared in front of Uryuu and swung his sword. Uryuu blocked it with the Steele Schneider he was holding upside down in his left hand.

"Your technique is useless now!" Uryuu said as he raised his right arm and shot more arrows right at Vegas head.

"Che-!" Vega exclaimed as he quickly raised his hand and shot a cero destroying the arrows. Uryuu put his shield up just in time to block it. Uryuu skidded back with several traces of red cero floating past him. When Vega looked he saw Uryuu on one knee with a shield attached to his left forearm.

Vega smiled and Sonido-ed over to Uryuu's right side and shot an even bigger cero. Uryuu couldn't bring his shield around to block it. The cero smashed into Uryuu and he fell to the ground with his clothes torn and smoldering. Vega sonido-ed in front of Uryuu.

"So you shot arrows to reduce the damage," Vega said, smart. "It's probably the only reason your head is still on your body."Uryuu groaned and tried to get up. He got about halfway when he fell back down.

"Time to finish this," Vega said as he raised his sword for the final blow. Uryuu looked up at the sword. Lightning flashed in the distance. "Heh," Vega said with a smile as he brought his sword down.

Grimmjow looked at the spot where he hit Ichigo. Grimmjow searched around to see what was left of Ichigo. Suddenly Grimmjow felt something appear behind him. He jumped away from the sword strike that almost severed his head.

"Impossible!" Grimmjow exclaimed, "How did you survive my cero Oscuras?"

"Espada have two forms of their cero correct?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow looked confused.

"Well so do I," Ichigo said. He pointed his first two fingers at Grimmjow just like he had before when he shot his first cero.

"Let me show you," Ichigo said coolly, "my second cero."  
Ichigo's fingers started to spark red like before. Grimmjow was still a little confused. "What's going on here?" Grimmjow thought, that cero looks exactly the same! A cero orb appeared at Ichigo's fingertips and started to grow like normal. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and focused.

The cero sparks changed color to a pitch black. The orb was soon drenched in a deep black color. Grimmjow gasped in alarm. He could feel the difference in power.

"Kuroi Cero!" Ichigo shouted. The cero burst forth as a massive beam of midnight darkness swirling with power. Grimmjow reacted quickly, responding by firing a cero Oscuras at Ichigo. The two ceros met sending out huge waves of power and causing the Seireitei to become covered in darkness.

Vega felt his strike hit the ground. He looked and saw that no one was there. He looked around desperately to find Uryuu. Meanwhile Uryuu was lying up against a building not far away. Uryuu looked up to see who had rescued him. He was a vice-captain but Uryuu didn't recognize him.

The shinigami turned to Uryuu. "If you can stand up and fight, go and help fight the hollows main army. We need your ability to take out many hollows in a little amount of time."  
The shinigami smiled, "don't worry this guy won't be too much trouble." And with that he turned around and ran out to fight the arrancar.

Uryuu slowly got up leaning his back against the wall heavily and pulled out some ordinary looking fabric and wrapped up his arm in it. As soon as he put it on he was able to use his arm like it was totally unhurt. Uryuu examined his arm and said, "The Heavenly Wild Suit Puppet. Amazing every time I use it."

He started wrapping all his other limbs quickly so he could join back in the fight. Suddenly the ground shook and the sky turned black.

Uryuu's eyes grew huge. "Kurosaki?" He though as he increased his wrapping efforts.  
When he got to his chest he stopped and looked at a patch on it. It was glowing blue and it had a string that attached to a band on each of his arms underneath his clothes.

"Almost done," said Uryuu as he examined the patch, "that was close," he thought as he started wrapping again.

Vega looked at the blackened sky. "Hmph," he said under his breath, "when will Grimmjow end that stupid fight?"

"Oh there you are."

Vega turned around to see a shinigami walking over toward him. Vega studied the new shinigami.

He was average height with light brown hair green eyes and his build was lean and he looked strong. He wore normal shinigami clothes; the only difference was his armband. He had two Zanpaktos, both strapped onto his back.

"Who're you?" Vega asked.  
"I am the 2nd Division vice-captain, Hikaru Itsuki," he said confidently, "and who are you?"  
"I'm the 9th Espada, Ggio Vega," he said with confidence, "but where did that archer guy go," Vega asked, "he was so much fun," he said with a smile. There was a slight pause, and then Hikaru smiled.  
"Well then," Hikaru said as he grabbed one of his swords, "you'll love me." Hikaru used Shunpo to appear right in front of Vega. Hikaru swung his sword in a downward arc. Vega dodged and aimed a strike at Hikaru's neck.

Hikaru pulled his other sword out and blocked Vegas strike, then spun around slashing at Vega with both swords. Vega blocked both swords with his one and they held for a bit, both pushing hard against the other.

Hikaru pushed Vega away and started spinning and slashing at Vega with both his swords. Vega had to dodge most of the attacks and was being driven back very quickly.

Vega jumped back and prepared a cero. Hikaru stopped and tried to get ready to take on the cero. Vega fired the cero and it lit up the blackened sky a little. Hikaru crossed his swords and braced himself as the cero hit him. Hikaru grunted and strained as he put all his effort into blocking the cero.

"Ha!" Hikaru exclaimed as he dissipated the cero. He looked and saw that his Vega was gone.

"Yaaaahhhhhh!"

Hikaru heard someone shout above him. He quickly put his swords up and parried, thrusting Vega forward.

"How about a release arrancar?" Hikaru asked, "This is going to take awhile if you don't."

"Hmm," Vega pondered, why not? I don't have all day for weaklings like you."

Vega raised his sword, pointed it down, grabbed the top of the hilt and said, "Bite off, Tigre Estoque."

His sword glowed with a rose color then sent a burst of resitau swirling around him. When the resitau cleared Hikaru saw Vega now with a longer hollow mask with bigger teeth and his wrists now had two squared off blades on them.

"Heh," Vega chuckled, "so how about it? You going to use Bankai?"  
"Bankai?" Hikaru echoed, "Ha I don't think I'll even need to go to Shikai to beat you," Hikaru said with a smirk. Vega scowled.

Let's find out! Vega yelled as he ran forward and stabbed at Hikaru. Hikaru sidestepped and blocked Vegas blade, noting that Vega was now much faster and stronger. Vega continued to stab furiously at Hikaru, who deflected most but was losing ground.

Hikaru sidestepped a stab while moving toward Vega as he raised his fist and punched Vega in the face. Vega staggered back as Hikaru jumped into the air and swung both his swords down at Vega. Vega blocked both swords to the outside of his own blades and as they ran down the sides of his blades Vega grabbed Hikaru's wrists.

Hikaru's eyes widened as his wrists were caught. Then Vega kicked Hikaru underneath his chin sending him a few feet into the air. As Hikaru fell he muttered to himself, "Bakudo Eight: Seki." A light blue orb appeared on the back of his hand.

Vega timed his attack then shot his blade up at Hikaru. Hikaru batted Vega's blade down then turned and kicked at Vega's face. Vega pulled his head back and dodged his attack then sliced his blade at Hikaru.

Hikaru leaned back; narrowly avoiding the attack, then hit the ground and quickly swung at Vega. Their blades collided and they held. Then Vega wrapped his leg around, back kicking Hikaru in the chest.

Hikaru flew into a building with a gasp. How about it Shinigami? Still not worth Bankai? Do you even have Bankai? Vega asked. Hikaru slowly got up out of the rubble.

"No," Hikaru said, "no it's still not worth Bankai." Vegas eyes narrowed.

"But," Hikaru added, "I'll let you see my Shikai." Hikaru crossed his swords into an X shape.

"Shimmer," Hikaru whispered as his swords started glowing almost white, "Shimaraito!"  
He shouted as he threw his blades down and a swirling of bluish white resitau swirled around him.

Vega shielded his eyes and waited to see what his opponent would look like now.

The Captain-Commander stood in the air observing the battle. Then up floated two men from the battle field. Genryusai turned to look at the men.

"You must be the ones that started this whole war," he said, "am I right?"

"Indeed you are," said the leader of the hollow army, "my name is Katashi Nori, the man who has resurrected arrancar, rallied hollows to attack your Soul Society, and I'm here to kill you so I can become the god of a new world."

"Such foolish ideals," said Genryusai as he turned to the other shinigami, "and what about you? What's your name? Why are you here?"

The other blonde Shinigami stepped forward and said, "My name is Kiyoshi Haru. I live to serve my master Katashi in any way."

"That's right," Katashi said with an evil smile, "so let's get down to business." Katashi grabbed his sword and pulled it out.

Kiyoshi reached behind him and pulled out a long sword as tall as he was. It also was fairly wide with a black stripe down the middle and a white stripe running down the sides.

Genryusai held out his cane in front of him. "How ridiculous," he said. Then his cane unraveled to reveal a sword in a wooden sheath.


	5. An Invasion of Old: Part 2

Chapter 5 - An Invasion of Old: Part 2

The darkness of Ichigo and Grimmjow's ceros disappeared. The two opponents stood facing each other.

"Give up Grimmjow," Ichigo said, "I've beat you once and I'm going to beat you again."

"Kurosaki, you beat the number 6 Espada then," Grimmjow said as he turned to show him his back. Tattooed on it was the number 1.

"What's your point Grimmjow? I'm still not going to lose to you!" Ichigo said with confidence.

"That was then," Grimmjow replied, "but were under new management you could say. and as the Primera he's helped me to get something that will end our fight for good."

Suddenly Grimmjow's resaitu spiked to an incredibly high level. A blue column of energy enveloped a smiling Grimmjow. Ichigo looked on in complete shock. He recognized what Grimmjow was doing immediately.

The energy around Grimmjow drifted away as he stepped forward.

"Resurrection: Segundo Etapa!" Grimmjow shouted. Ichigo looked at the new Grimmjow. He was now shirtless with two blue streaks running down his chest. His arms were bare as well up to his forearms, which had a white sleeve with a furry end that stopped just short of his elbow. His lower half was all light grey fur, and he even had paws for feet. Ichigo looked closer at Grimmjow and noticed that his hands were giving off a slight blue resaitu.

"Heh," Grimmjow snorted with a smile. Next thing Ichigo knew Grimmjow was beside him. Ichigo dodged Grimmjow's first punch, then put his sword up and blocked the second fist heading straight for his chest. Where the blade and fist met started to spark with black and blue resaitu as their powers collided. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's new power, and felt how immense it had become.

The battle had taken a turn for the worse and Ichigo knew he would be hard pressed to win now. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in determination as he struggled with Grimmjow's attack.

Ichigo saw Grimmjow raise his other fist and saw more blue energy swirl around it. The next thing Ichigo felt was the same fist crush into the side of his face, shattering half of his mask, and sending him flying into the ground.

Vega looked at Hikaru's new form. His appearance was the same, but his Zanpakto had changed. He now had two blades that were straight, then curved back at the top. The back of the blade was straight but just before the curve it curved backwards and up, forming a point, then cutting in towards the front and curving in to form the top point of the blade. It didn't appear to have and sort of obvious ability, but Vega remained cautious.

"Now then," Hikaru said with a smile, "shall we continue?" As soon as he finished his sentence, Hikaru's blades began to glow a very light blue. He started to walk at Vega while spinning his blades. Vega looked at Hikaru and struggled to figure out what was going on. Vega couldn't see Hikaru's blades clearly, they were a slow moving blur of pale blue light. Each swing left several ghost images of where the blade was. Vega started to back up, trying to buy time to figure out this new technique.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, "Your backing away. Don't tell me your giving up already! I haven't even attacked."

"Hell no!" Vega shouted as he suddenly charged at Hikaru. Vega saw twist and swung one glowing blade down at Vega. Vega put up his blade to block but instead of feeling to collision of steel, he felt a cold blade rip into his shoulder, then running down his chest and stopping at his hip. He felt the blood spew out of his wound. His eyes widened as he looked at the long deep cut running down his right side. Vega fell to one knee gasping.

"How... How is that possible?" Vega exclaimed in an exasperated voice, "That attack never should have reached me I should've blocked it! My sword-"

"Was in perfect position to block me, Hikaru interrupted, or at least that's what it looked like to you. Hikaru swung his sword slowly at Vegas face. Vega's instincts kicked in when he saw the glowing blade coming at his face.

He pulled his head back, turned it to the side and saw the blade pass a few inches in front of his face. Then he felt one of the fangs on the side of his face drop to the ground.

"You can't see my movements clearly." Hikaru said, "Your perception is thrown off so that my blade is never where you think it is. The fact that I have two blades makes it even more difficult to fight me. It's pointless," Hikaru finished.

Vega lowered his head and put his hand behind his back.

"It's not pointless, Vega said fiercely, it's not pointless. I can still win. Your power is in attacks, but...," Vega trailed off as Hikaru started to notice a rose colored light behind Vegas back, "how's your defense?"

Vega shouted as he whipped his arm around and fired a cero at Hikaru. Hikaru jumped back instinctively into the air, looking down as the cero obliterated several building behind him. Vega Sonido-ed in front of Hikaru, stabbing and swinging away. Hikaru blocked and parried bit was being moved straight backwards.

"How's this then!" Vega exclaimed. He felt him hit both of Hikaru's blades up with one shot, then came around with his other aimed to stab Hikaru in the stomach. Hikaru Shunpo-ed away panting. "Damn it," Hikaru thought, "he's still really strong." Hikaru gasped as he looked forward and didn't see anyone there. His eyes flew above him and he saw Vega flying down to attack him.

Vega shot his bladed arm forward to Hikaru's head for the killing blow as Hikaru looked at him with eyes filled with fear. Then suddenly Hikaru saw something fly in front of his face and Vegas eyes widening in surprise as blood started pouring out of his chest and side.

"What the-?" Vega stammered as he started to fall to the ground. Hikaru watched in disbelief as Vega fell. Hikaru looked over in the direction of where he the attack had come from. Standing there behind a building was the Quincy.

"Final Strike: Blitzschlag," Uryuu said heavily as his Ginrei Kojaku shattered and floated away. Hikaru looked back to see Gigo Vega fall and hit the ground for the last time,

"Quincy! Hikaru shouted, "I told you to head to the front lines!" on the outside Hikaru looked furious. He was a bit. But he really was analyzing Uryuu attack.

"That was amazing," Hikaru thought, "it was so fast and yet so powerful, no wonder his bow broke."

"Yeah but I needed to repay that guy for all the trouble he caused me." Uryuu said casually.

Hikaru sighed. "Well at least we got an Espada down," he said, "but man Kurosaki and that other guy are going all out over there," he continued as he looked over at them, " there's such immense spiritual power from them, I can hardly feel any other fights going on!"

"Vice-Captain Hikaru!" some shouted from behind them. Uryuu and Hikaru turned and saw a battered Shinigami running over towards them with a frantic look in his eyes.

"What wrong?" Hikaru asked in an extremely serious tone.

"Yamamoto-," the Shinigami gasped, out of breath, "Yamamoto is being- He- He's being attacked!"

"Attacked?" Hikaru asked, "by who?"

"Their leader," the Shinigami stammered, "and his Shinigami partner. They're incredibly strong there's no way even Yamamoto could win!"

Right when he finished his sentence a large column of flames erupted in the distance.

"Wow they're a ways away," Hikaru said, "and with Kurosaki's fight going on, Captain-Commander Yamamoto's spiritual pressure is barely noticeable! But I have faith in the Captain-Commander. He'll come through."

Ichigo looked up from the rubble he was surrounded by. "Damn it!" Ichigo spat out. He felt the side of his face. It was actually slightly burnt with no mask on it. "I need a plan if I want to win this," Ichigo thought. He put his hand up over the charred part of his face, and mended his mask. "I suppose I better go all-out," he muttered to himself.

Grimmjow looked at the smoke and the ruins of where Ichigo hit the ground. "Get out here Kurosaki! He yelled, if you don't I'm coming in after you."

Suddenly an explosion of black resaitu shot up from the smoke. At the center was Ichigo with his sword raised high. The swirling black energy intensified again, throwing the rubble away, growing more dense, and throwing rubble away from Ichigo in a shockwave of power.

"This is it!" Ichigo yelled, "This is my ultimate attack! I'll stop you and all your plans of destruction right here!"

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo's maelstrom of black energy as he threw his arms to his sides and wrapped them in swirling blue resaitu.

"Bring it on, Kurosaki," Grimmjow said quietly.

Renji looked over at Ichigo's massive column of resaitu. "He's finally using it, Renji said weakly, the Ultimate Getsuga Tenshou."

Renji looked at his opponent again. Standing in the shade of a giant building was Rukia, body snapped in the jaws of Renji's Bankai. She was dead. He smiled faintly and said, "I can't believe I actually would have the strength to do that."

He noticed a change in Rukia's body. It trembled then suddenly broke into pieces. Standing in her place was the dome headed arrancar with two skull inside its dome.

Renji looked down at his own body. His robe was torn, a sleeve missing, and his haori was almost totally gone. His arm without the sleeve was covered in blood, with a few deep cuts running down his arm. The rest of his body was drenched in blood as well, but one injury stood out. Renji looked at his chest, or rather what was left of it. In the middle of his chest there was a gaping hole.

"That bastard fought dirty." Renji gasped, "What a crappy way to go out," he said heavily. Renji closed his eyes as he fell forward to his knees, then to his face, and laid there motionless.

Ichigo's body shook from the power he was emitting. He pulled Zangetsu back to swing.

"Getsuga.…" Ichigo said forcefully. The storm of energy around Ichigo flew back and collected on his sword. The black resaitu was shooting back from his sword still, destroying several buildings behind Ichigo.

"Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted, swinging his sword down and releasing all of the built up resaitu at Grimmjow. The huge black Getsuga soared through the air, speeding towards its target.

Grimmjow put his arms in front of him so his forearms faced the attack. The Getsuga hit with huge force, exploding all around Grimmjow, and making a loud crashing noise.

Ichigo's attack started to spin around Grimmjow as he fought to hold it back. Soon there was a black tornado of resaitu flowing around Grimmjow. Ichigo Shunpo-ed beside his attack.

"There's more!" Ichigo shouted as he put both hands up with his palms facing Grimmjow.

"Hado Eighty-eight," Ichigo chanted, "Hiyru Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" An orb of lightning appeared at Ichigo's palm then shot out as an immense blast of sharp pale blue lightning at Grimmjow. Ichigo shot out the Kidou for a bit longer, then he drew his hand up and pointed his first to fingers at Grimmjow. His fingers starting sparking with black energy.

"Kuroi Cero!" Ichigo shouted as a bolt of pitch black cero shot from his fingertips at Grimmjow. The tornado was now even larger than before, with blue lightning bolts and black cero sparks swirling around.

Ichigo marveled at his attack. It was so massive and devastating all at the same time. "It'll be done after this," Ichigo thought.

Ichigo's Ultimate Getsuga flared out, then constricted sharply, making a high pitched whining noise and the Getsuga spun much faster then before. Then suddenly in a quick flash the Getsuga disappeared, leaving a scarred Grimmjow in it's wake. Grimmjow was bloody with torn clothes, but still very much alive. Ichigo noticed another scar intersecting the first one on Ichigo gave him on Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow stood there hunched over panting, his body heaving up and down with his breathing. Finally he straightened up and shot Kurosaki a look of pure hatred. "You think you got me beat don't you Kurosaki?" Grimmjow uttered, "That look in your eyes, that look of victory." Ichigo noticed a change in Grimmjow's resaitu.

"I HATE IT!" Grimmjow yelled as he fired a ball of cero from his fist right at Ichigo. Ichigo's instincts kicked in as he jumped back to one side. The cero flew past Ichigo's chest with amazing speed. Grimmjow appeared in front of Ichigo, swinging at him with the back of his arm. Ichigo blocked the strike and they fell towards the ground locked in the hold.

"How can you act like you've won already?" Grimmjow shouted, "I'm stronger, I'm the one who will win! Just you wait, Kurosaki," Grimmjow added, "I'll make you see that I'm better!"

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's sword in his other hand and kicked Ichigo in the chest violently. Ichigo gasped as he felt himself fall to the ground, the wind whipping at his clothes as he fell.

Grimmjow pulled back his fist and collected a cero on it. It swirled around his hand and shot the cero bullet at Ichigo, then readied another cero on his other hand, and so he was launching a barrage of bright blue cero.

Ichigo gathered a getsuga on his sword in a desperate effort to block the cero. Ichigo sliced at the first cero ball that came at him. His sword trailed black resaitu as it cut into the cero, causing it to explode.

The force from the explosion threw Ichigo back and another cero came and blasted into his chest. He flew back and hit the ground amid a volley of cero bullets. More smoke was kicked up from the impact as Grimmjow flew at the wreckage laughing. Ichigo looked at his chest.

His clothing at the very center was gone, leaving a circle shaped hole filled with scorched skin and bandages. He felt Grimmjow coming, and tried to get up from the pit he was in. When Ichigo reached his feet he turned and felt a fist pound his face. A chunk of his mask broke, the shards being dug into his cheek from Grimmjow's fist.

Grimmjow grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt and used Ichigo's momentum against him, pulling Ichigo down by his shirt and kneeing him in the face. More of Ichigo's mask shattered. Grimmjow continued to devastate Ichigo's face with punches, completely obliterating Ichigo's mask.

Finally Grimmjow let up on the attack, and Ichigo swayed back and forth, on the verge of blacking out. Ichigo's eyes also slowly returned to normal without his hollow powers. Ichigo started to fall forward but was stopped by a kick from Grimmjow that sent him flying on top of a building.

Ichigo coughed up blood as he laid on top of the roof. He could hardly move a muscle in his body. He was beaten, burnt, bloody, and exhausted. Grimmjow appeared at the other end of the building in front of Ichigo.

"You have no idea how much I enjoyed that," Grimmjow said wickedly, "the chance to destroy you. I've waited for so long for another chance to do it." Grimmjow stretched his arm back and shot pure resaitu down it, engulfing his arm in blue.

"But now I'll end it," Grimmjow said solemnly. He prepared to fired the cero on his arm. He stepped back and raised his arm for the blow. Ichigo struggled to move but he just couldn't find the strength to do that. All he could do was watch.

"Lash, Kasai no Tsuru," Ichigo heard from behind Grimmjow.

Suddenly a brown whip flicked around Grimmjow's hand, wrapping several times until his arm was completely constrained. Grimmjow looked back at the whip. "What the hell?" he exclaimed aloud.

"Take this!" they heard someone yell. "Jigoku no Honoo!" The voice yelled. A demonic dark red flame raced down the rope, nearing its target. Grimmjow tried to pull away, but to no avail.

Ichigo watched in amazement as Grimmjow was engulfed in the hellish flames, burning bright and hard. The flames surged out one last time, and Grimmjow was released. He fell to his knees, with his fur burnt up and singed, but still alive.

"You must be ranked highly among the Espada to have withstood my strongest attack," a firm voice said from the direction of the whip. A figure formed out of the smoke. Ichigo gasped as he saw who had come to his aid.

"You're….."

"Ashido Kanō, 7th squad captain. But you probably remember me as that guy from the Menos Forest."

Genryusai blocked a devastating strike from Katashi, the arrancars leader. The Captain-Commander surged flames from his sword, blowing Katashi away. He swung his sword in an arc at Katashi, throwing a wall of flames that soon surrounded him, forming a flame fortress.

"Joukaku Enjou," Yamamoto declared. Genryusai looked at the wall of flames surrounding Katashi. There was no way he'd be getting out of there anytime soon. He turned to the blonde Shinigami, Kiyoshi Haru. He hadn't attacked Yamamoto yet, so his powers were unknown. His Zanpakto was a full time release, so Genryusai knew that this man would be strong.

No words were exchanged as the Captain-Commander and Kiyoshi stared at each other, neither moving a muscle.

Finally Genryusai swung his sword in an arc, throwing flames at his enemy. Kiyoshi responded by swinging his sword in an upward motion, releasing a massive bolt of pure purple energy.

The two shots collided with a giant boom, leaving only smoke. Genryusai followed up his attack by making a broad overhead cut, chanting "Ryuujin Jakka Strike 1, Sweeping Slice!"

Kiyoshi didn't see the blow coming, but he felt it sing through the air towards him. He put his sword in front of him with his hand on the flat of the blade, braced himself. The strike slammed into his sword, jarring him but he held up to the hit.

Genryusai started the next move.

"Ryuujin Jak-" he was stopped as he noticed the bullet of purple resaitu flying at him. He shunpo-ed away, only to see Kiyoshi right next to him, crouched down, his sword already in motion. Genryusai was forced to shunpo away to avoid Kiyoshi's blade.

Suddenly Genryusai felt something behind him. He whirled around to see Kiyoshi just about to swing. "Again?" Yamamoto thought with surprise. Kiyoshi swung down with his giant sword. Yamamoto jumped back and stabbed forward, releasing a column of flames at his foe. The flames never hit.

Genryusai looked to see that Kiyoshi was gone. Genryusai swung his sword down to his left. Kiyoshi appeared right in it's path. But Kiyoshi was prepared. His sword was already up, and it stopped Genryusai's attack. Kiyoshi's sword flared with energy, blowing Genryusai's sword back. Kiyoshi silently raised his sword up for a deadly counterattack.

"Bakudo 61: Ryikugou Koro!" Yamamoto said as he jumped back from Kiyoshi's attack. His finger that had been pointed at Kiyoshi flickered with bright yellow light. Before Kiyoshi could react, six beams of pure yellow light slammed into him, rendering him immobile. Yamamoto slowly stepped forward towards Kiyoshi.

"It pains me to cut down what could have been such a promising Shinigami." Yamamoto said with regret," You don't even appear to be very old. It is a terrible shame indeed that you were tainted like this." He said remorsefully.

"But this is what it is." Genryusai said firmly. He raised his sword and looked into Kiyoshi's eyes. They were focused, but calm and placid, as if he were watching a sunset, not his death. Genryusai ignored this and focused on the task at hand. Genryusai said his final goodbye to his enemy.

"Farewell Kiyoshi Haru, fallen Shinigami."

Suddenly Genryusai felt the very air around him shake. His eyes widened as he realized that it was shaking from sheer intensity of resaitu.

"My, my," a chilling voice said.

Genryusai slowly turned to the castle of flames surrounding Katashi. They were the flames of Genryusai's Joukaku Enjou, stained black. Katashi appeared to be imprisoned in hell. But it wasn't they flames producing the resaitu, it was Katashi himself.

"I really can't let you just go ahead and execute my right hand man." Katashi's haunting voice rang though the air. "I think it's about time for me to enter this fight."

Genryusai watched in amazement as the flames parted, and the hollow leader, Katashi Nori, stepped out. The flames of Genryusai's Ryuujin Jakka were beaten by this one man. The flames seemed to wrap around him as he made his exit. He slowly continued to walk out of the flames, then stopping for a moment. He raised his hand up until it hung parallel to the ground. Genryusai watched carefully, studying his foe's moves.

Katashi flicked his hand back at the flames, as if he were shooing away an animal. The flames were almost instantly whisked away, becoming part of the wind. Genryusai started in disbelief. This man had totally blown away one of Ryuujin Jakka's strongest moves.

Genryusai looked back to Katashi to find that he wasn't there. Genryusai's eyes shot to Kiyoshi. Standing next to him, not 5 feet away, was Katashi. Katashi smiled as he tapped one of the rods holding Kiyoshi.

The six rods all shattered simultaneously, breaking into dozens of yellow shards. Genryusai flew back away from the duo. He knew he was in for the fight of his life.

"Kiyoshi." Katashi said calmly.

"Yes, Lord Katashi." was Kiyoshi's instant reply.

"Stay back and stay out of this for now. I'm going to release."

"As you wish, Lord Katashi." And with that Kiyoshi disappeared.

"Finally." Katashi said with slight joy. "a worthy opponent." He started spinning his sword around and around in his hand. It started to glow purple and black as it was spun. Katashi smiled as he caught his sword upside down and slammed it into the platform of resaitu that had collected around him.

"Taint the whole of the world, Maō." He said in a demonic tone. Genryusai shielded his face from all the black resaitu released, waiting to see his opponent's new abilities.


End file.
